


Watching her

by krizue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Crush, F/M, Teenagers falling in love, watching her while she practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizue/pseuds/krizue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Scott’s growing attraction for Kira after season 3. He is not really sure what he feels beyond attraction for the cute fox. <br/>He is a red blooded teenager and battles his attraction because he doesn’t want to lose a friend… not another one after Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching her

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this fandom...  
> I really like Kira's character and wanted to write something about her relationship with Scott

He had been meaning to ring the bell and maybe inviting her to dinner with all the pack; he had noticed she was spending little time with her friends and more time at home, and wanted to make sure she was ok. In the last few weeks she had gone through a lot, finding out she was a magical creature, learning to control her powers, finding new friends in a new school and city, among other things….with his hand on the door bell, he thinks again if it is a good idea to be here alone, he just means to spend time with a friend (and doesn’t want to give the wrong impression) when  he hears some grunts and screams and decides to investigate, anything could happen in their town; so he jumps on the rooftop ready to fight anything and instead sees her practicing with her sword in the backyard.

She has her practice pants on -the shirt discarded long time ago- and a light tank top that rises every few minutes showing a little of her stomach and lower back, sweat glistening down her forehead, on her back and chest . He's been watching her every move for a while, mesmerized by the path the tiny droplets take from her temple to the side of her lips how they go down to her long graceful neck and how they get lost under the shirt. He imagines his fingers traveling down the same path and shivers.

He imagines his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, the heat driving him crazy, the humid air cracking with electricity between them, how her lips part and her breath washes over his face. He is blushing scarlet sitting on the roof staring at his… his _friend_ , the word certainly wasn’t enough to explain his feelings for her, but with Allison’s death still so raw and recent he couldn’t seem to organize his thoughts and feelings concerning the beautiful fox girl. She moves again, swaying her sword, twirling and jumping, her golden aura surrounding her, as fiery and beautiful as she is; he wishes his wolf was fire resistant, to get close to her in those moments were she is  pure fire. He continues watching her from the rooftop of her house, notices every move and every sigh; and while trying to remember the actual reason for his visit to the Yukimura’s household Scott is overcome with the weight of his emotions.

He feels pride and awe because she doesn’t give up; she was always willing to help their crazy group even when she barely knew them; Affection, because her smile lighted his darkness, her honesty and brightness made his sometimes lonely path bearable. Because she understood him in a way Stiles couldn’t even when he was his best friend, Kira being a supernatural being had a different kind of understanding he never knew was missing.

He feels desire, lust like never before, not even with Allison his first love, his _first lover,_ with her things were slightly more innocent; with Kira he felt a consuming heat, a never ending desire to touch her and explore her. To find out if she was always so shy or she could be more vocal given the proper incentive.

Kira, he is fascinated with her, for the sheer strength and concentration every one of her movements transmitted, for the way her back arched at a movement –and he imagined her arching beneath him- for the sincerity of each one of her words; for the sounds she was making, panting after hours of exercise –he had been watching- for how he imagined she could make those same sounds being with him; for the way her skin glistened with the sweat, for he gracefulness of her steps.

He wanted her, and he didn’t quite know what to do with those feelings; she had few friends in town and didn’t want to jeopardize that for some teenage crush/attraction and he wasn’t sure how deep his feelings went… so for now, he was going to sit and watch; and let time decide what could happen between them.

**Author's Note:**

> PLease let me know what you think of this


End file.
